This invention relates to a distributing connector for use in a telephone exchanger, and more particularly to aligning device for plug connectors of distributing connectors for connecting between section party telephones within a station yard and telephones of extensions.
In case that a telephone of an extension is connected to an exchanger in a station yard, there are provided a certain number (capable of connecting all circuits) of receptacle A connected to printed circuit boards P of the exchanger and having, for example, eight unit receptacle connectors A.sub.1, A.sub.2, A.sub.3, . . . , A.sub.8 integrally aligned therein as shown in FIG. 1. The number (corresponding to the unit receptacle connectors) of plug connectors B connected to the telephones, respectively, are inserted into the unit receptacle connectors, respectively, to connect the exchanger and the respective telephones. Moreover, if required, in such a case of transferring telephones, it is possible to change the extension numbers by inserting the plug connectors B into different unit receptacle connectors.
Referring to FIG. 1, the receptacle A includes contacts 2 aligned and fixed in fitting cavities 1 and mounting flanges 3 for mounting the receptacle A to a print circuit board P with the aid of apertures 3a. The plug connector B includes a base portion 4 and a fitting portion 5 having a sectional area smaller than that of the base portion 4. The plug connector B further includes steps 4a for regulating inserted position of the plug connector B into the fitting cavity 1 of the receptacle A and contacts 6.
Recently, circuits for one exchanger have been going on increasing so that as many as 400 circuits for one exchanger are often used. Therefore, the procedure that the plug connectors are individually gathered together and inserted into the receptacle A so as to be connected thereto is time-consuming and troublesome because the collective receptacle connected to print circuit boards are often positioned at a location which are narrow and difficult to see due to miniaturization of the exchanger. Moreover, the plug connectors are often inserted into wrong receptacle connectors to give rise to confusions such as incorrect extension numbers.